The Lost Warrior
by Helene Oskanian
Summary: Humans are killing my species to extinction. I and another xenomorph are the last ones. The last hive has been destroyed, our mother is dead, and we have to fight for our survival, even if it means going against our instinct and creating a bond. Either way, our species are doomed... (please review).
1. My Birth

I still remember it all- the raging explosions, the needless deaths, the merciless humans.

Oops! I think I may have fast forwarded a bit!

Well, maybe we should start at my birth.

Yes. That would be just right.

I was located within my host, surrounded by flesh. I was quite large, and could barely move, except for the occasional twitch in my long, curved tail. I could hear the beating heart of my host which was louder than thunder, and their blood pumping around their body. It was rather peaceful for the time being, but that peace wouldn't last long.

I didn't want to be crushed up like this. I wanted to see the world!

I began to gnaw at the soft, fleshy material surrounding me. As I tore through it, the strange red liquid known as blood began to gush onto my snout, staining my serrated silver teeth a dark crimson colour. I heard a bloodcurdling screaming coming from whatever I was inside. I had no idea what was going on, and was a curious little chap, so I burrowed through the strange material even faster, almost as if my life depended on it. I needed to know if there was more to life than being secluded in a dark, gloomy, damp place.

I finally thrust my head through what seemed to be the soft, tender skin of my host. There was a 'crack', as I ripped through it all. I saw light for the first time- well, since I don't have eyes, a more appropriate world would be _sensed_. We xenomorphs have a strange way of seeing our surroundings- we _feel_ their existence.

I flinched when the light shone onto my body, even if the planet I was on was dull, it had more light that were I had been previously located. I lay in a pool of blood. I looked around, realising that I was on the mangled corpse of a creature I was not familiar with- _your_ species, the humans, also known as Homo Sapiens.

Other living humans were watching me, with shock and terror in their strange eyes. I took in my surroundings- I was on a grey, windy planet, with a nearby den, which I strangely felt attracted to.

The humans watched me in horror, staring at what they would describe as my ghastly, pink, elongated body. I twitched my tiny little arms, and squeaked in fear, as I knew the humans wanted to kill me, but were too shocked to move.

I didn't want to die, not yet at least, so I quickly wriggled away, shooting towards the den which I felt drawn to. The humans didn't chase after me, but I didn't stop. I rushed into the den.


	2. The Xenomorph Queen

I crept down the dark, hall like structures of the den. Other, older individuals of my kind were creeping around, minding their business. Some humans were stuck to the walls of the den, covered in the sticky slime my species possess. Most of them were dead, but a few were alive, with chestbursters like me inside. Even for a naturally born killing machine like me, it was a relatively horrific experience.

I realised it wasn't the den itself attracting me- there was something _inside_ which was luring me in.

The older members of my species hid in the shadows, silently watching as I slithered past them. Even if they displayed no hostility towards me, I was still nervous, as my whole body shivered in their presence.

I finally found what had been attracting me all this time- a huge, grand xenomorph queen. She had shining, jet black skin, and a huge, graceful crest. She had sharp teeth, and two pairs of arms, one pair large, the other small, and had a long, graceful tail with a deadly silver blade at the end, and long muscular legs. She watched me, carefully inspecting me.

I was frightened, but instinctively, I kept on slithering towards her. I stopped right in front of her, just below the towering giant, quaking in fear.

She curled her tail around me, and nudged me closer to her. I though I was going to die, but something inside me was telling me that she was trying to be friendly.

She extended her large clawed hands, and began to gently stroke me. It instantly made me relaxed. Using the telepathic ability that all xenomorphs possess, she calmed me even more.

_It's okay... I won't hurt you, _she cooed in her soothing voice.

_From now you will be known as Blade Tail... do you like that name? _

I nodded, as she caressed me some more. I was called Blade Tail the Lightning Warrior, as I moved very quickly, even at this young age.

Now, you may be puzzled because the queen showed affection. I'll tell you now, Drones and Warriors like me attempt to be as emotionless as possible, and try to ignore pain as much as we can, but the queen felt a very strong bond with us, as we are her babies.

_Listen closely, Blade Tail, _She carried on.

_I am your mother. I understand that it is not a nice experience when you tear open your hosts chest, but it is the only way we can reproduce, the only way we can survive. We are the last hive, and our species are slowly being killed by the humans. They will show you no mercy, no sympathy, and see us as disposable abominations. They have murdered us by the billions, and will not hesitate to kill us to extinction. They have even killed my children, many of them being new born chestbursters who weren't fast enough to get in the den- they were caught by the humans. You are very lucky, Blade Tail, to have survived. _She explained.


	3. Mothers backstory

As the years went by, I grew into a young warrior. I had the same jet black colour my mother had, and a pair of long, strong arms. I had a slightly transparent domed skull, and powerful legs. I had a tail long for my size, with a pretty large blade at the end. Mother must've known my name would suit me.

Talking about mother, our bond was stronger than ever- in fact, I was closer to her than anyone else in the hive. Since we met, since I heard her comforting voice, I would stay by her side, and we would talk to one another as she held me in her arms. During this time, more members of the hive would leave and never return, killed by the humans. However emotionless we all tried to be, it was inevitable for us not to fear for our species, as only twelve of us remained, including mother.

We were the last twelve xenomorphs in the universe.

My mother held me as I rested in her arms. Next to me was a newborn chestburster, and a warrior much younger and smaller than me. In fact, he had only just gone through the transformation of chestburster to xenomorph. The other eight xenomorphs lay down, resting, with a few exceptions who were squabbling with each other.

My mother snorted, and shook her head.

_Mother? _I asked. _What was your first encounter with a human?_

Mother looked down at me. The chestburster and young xenomorph next to me looked up at mother, interested.

_Please tell us... _The young Xenomorph (whose name was Steel Claw) begged.

_Well... I was born from a human, just like a majority of us. I had just recently ripped through the chest of a human, and was on my way to find my mother who would teach me how to be the queen of the hive, but I was... caught by them. I was knocked out, and when I awoke, I was weak, in a cage, and couldn't move. They gave me drugs every five hours so I wouldn't have the strength to scratch myself and let out my acidic blood to escape. They would test on me every day, and study me. I still remember the pain they put me through, and I would rather not tell you what they did to me, as it is too horrendous to put into words. Of course, I escaped. One day, they employed an inexperienced scientist to drug me in the night. I was a little older at that time- signs of me growing a new pair of arms were beginning to show, and my crest was getting larger. I even had a small blade at the end of my tail. As he approached me to force the drugs down my throat, the effects of the last drug I had was beginning to wear off. I thrust my tail into his body, impaling him. I removed my tail from his body, and used it to cut myself. I used my acid blood to escape, and when I did, I ran away from the hellish place, and came across this den. As I got older, I was able to reproduce, and so, I began laying eggs. Now, I am not laying as many as I did before, as I am getting old._

When I first came here, eggs littered the place. But now, there were very few. Our species were slowly going extinct. Even if the humans stopped killing us, hope of our species survival would still be low. Maybe one of those eggs hold a queen, who knows, but we didn't have any more humans for them to use as a host, let alone a living organism.

Later, we all tried to sleep. It was night time outside, and we needed our energy.

Little did we know that, for many of them, it would be the last night of their life.

We heard thumping noises around the long entrance to the den.

We all knew exactly what they were.

Humans.


	4. The Humans Appear

We all waited nervously, hoping the humans would leave. They didn't. They were coming inside even more. Mother hissed softly, telling us to go down the long entrance. If the humans come too close, we attack.

We instantly obeyed her, and we rushed to our positions. My heartbeat accelerated. The only ones to have remained with mother was the chestburster and Steel Claw, since they were too precious to join us- they were the next generation.

I saw the dark silhouettes of the humans as they slowly crept into the den. They had those weapons which shoot out orbs of plasma- guns, I think they were called.

I breathed as quietly as possible. One sound- any sound- would give away our position. The xenomorph next to me watched them, as the humans footsteps echoed in the den. There were about five of them, each one with only one goal- to hunt us.

Suddenly, the xenomorph next to me had enough. He began growling, softly, with hostile intentions. The humans looked around, getting closer to finding us. I gently nudged the xenomorph next to me with my tail, getting him to stop. It was enough to silence him.

The humans began talking in their language, probably planning how to find us and kill us, but we couldn't die- we refused to.

They resumed searching. One of them came close to us, his eyes scanning for movement. The xenomorph beside me began growling again.

"Be quiet! You're going to get us killed! I told him, telepathically.

Again, he stopped, but it was too late.

The human called his friends over. We didn't move a muscle as we nervously watched them.

Suddenly, the xenomorph next to me pounced forward, hissing and screeching, onto the nearest human. He jammed his inner mouth into the humans face, killing it instantly. Red blood dribbled onto the xenomorphs inner mouth, as he retracted it back into his jaws. He turned to the other humans, and growled. They pointed their guns at him, and shot him. The plasma slammed against his body, and sent him flying, as his green acid blood sprayed everywhere.

Me and the other xenomorphs ran away, as fast as we could go. If we weren't so rare, we would've faced the humans, but now that our numbers were down to eleven, we couldn't lose anymore individuals.

As we ran, man of us were shot down. As their bodies fell onto the ground, only five of us survived. Humans were easy to outrun, but their plasma orbs were a completely different story.

We reached mother, and we huddled around her, terrified. The humans caught up with us, and pointed their guns at us. One of them dug into their pockets, and took out a strange, black, metal device which made strange beeping sounds. They placed it on the floor, and ran off.

The beeping was accelerating. One of the xenomorphs moved away from mother, towards it, slowly. Mother held on to us, holding us tightly.

He curiously moved his head towards it, sniffing it.

Then it happened.

"BANG! 


	5. The Explosion

There was a huge explosion, instantly killing the closest xenomorph.

Mother shielded us under her huge body, trying to protect the few of us which remained.

The den collapsed in on itself, covering us all in debris and rubble.

That was the last thing I remember after the explosion.


	6. Mother is gone

I awoke. I still remember it all... the raging explosions... the needless deaths... the merciless humans. Fires were burning around me, scorching my body. I could only see the blackened remains of my once large and beautiful den, now scattered around the land.

Weakly, I got up, and the rubble slid off my body. As I looked around the remnants of my home, so many questions were running through my mind.

_Was I the last of my kind?_

_Are there any survivors?_

_Am I doomed to be alone for the rest of my miserable life?_

I looked down, and to my horror, realized I was standing on the lifeless, broken body of mother.

I got off her limp corpse, surprised, unable to believe she was gone forever.

_No _I thought, as I felt a part of me die inside.

_No..._

She had the rest of the members of our hive in her arms- even the young chestburster was shown no mercy from death.

I raised my head and screeched for help, but I knew my calls would go unheard, as they would only attract humans at best.

I stopped, and lowered my head, nudging mother as sadness consumed my soul.

She lay there, motionless.

She was gone.

Forever.

All is lost. My species had no hope for survival, as not only was the den and all its eggs destroyed, but the last queen had met her demise.

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach.

I was the last of my kind.

Or was I...?


	7. Something Survived

One of the younger, smaller xenomorphs began twitching in mothers arms. It was little Steel Claw!

Nonetheless, I dismissed the movements, thinking they were just the twitches which occur shortly after death.

Steel Claw lay still for a few more seconds, but then, with seemingly great effort, he lifted his head, and watched me.

Surprised, I immediately walked towards him, and removed the debris from his body.

He never removed his stunned gaze from me. Very rarely would a xenomorph ever show compassion, even to its own species, but if I didn't help him, then I would be alone for the rest of my life.

Steel Claw got up. He looked around, and saw mother. He gasped in shock, then snorted, weeping in agony, placing his hands on her corpse, trying to find any signs of life. Of course, there were none.


	8. Escape

Steel Claw looked up at me, his face filled with sorrow. All we did was look at each other, haunted by the fact that mother was dead, and that we were the last of our kind.

_What should we do? We lost everything... _He hissed.

I remained silent. There was nothing we could do.

Suddenly, I heard humans in the distance. About five of them appeared in our sight, each individual holding a gun.

"Look! Two of those fuckers survived!" One of them said, pointing their gun at me.

I didn't know what it meant, but the tone in its voice betrayed the fact that it and the others wanted to harm us. I nudged Steel Claw, and, faster than lightning, we scurried away, dodging all their plasma shots.

We didn't dare look back. Luckily, we escaped in time.


	9. The Cave

We had found a cave, dark, damp, and safe. We breathed, heavily, as we entered it, looking around nervously. Something was in here, something big, but we had to rest after all that running. I snorted, relieved that we had escaped with our lives. Steel Claw hissed in sadness, still depressed over the death of mother. Since he was young, he had not been trained to be fully emotionless, so he still wept with melancholy. I tried my best to keep my emotions inside me, but it was too difficult. I lay down on the floor, resting and sobbing, as tiny Steel Claw lay down, leaning against me.

After a short silence, I telepathically began to talk to him.

_Listen, Steel Claw. We are the last of our kind._

_I know that._

_The last Queen, our mother, is dead. When we die, our species will cease to exist. But we won't die anytime soon. You need to promise me, for the sake of our species, and those who died at the hands of humans, that no matter what happens, you will fight for your survival until you breathe your last. You will not give up, but shall battle till the end of your days. All is not lost._

That was a lie. I was trying to give the youngster the illusion of hope.

_We cannot die. We must not die. Promise me that you won't give up. For the sake of our species._

Steel Claw said nothing, considering what I said.

_Okay. I won't give up. But we have to stick together. I know it's a cliche, and I know it's unnatural for our kind, but I can't go on with life alone._

I nodded, secretly feeling glad.

He nudged me, playfully. I hissed softly in annoyance.

Suddenly, we heard thundering footsteps. They made the ground shake with each one.

Whatever was in this cave was coming towards us.

Steel Claw and I turned, and saw the huge shadow of a towering creature slowly lumber towards us.

I recognised it immediately...


	10. Escaping The Giant Killer

It was a creature known as a Carnovarus.

You probably won't recognise it, but it was a giant, deadly predator. They were quadrupeds, and had a long neck. Their small-ish heads were covered in spikes, as was the rest of their body, and they had a mouth with oversized, needle like teeth inside. Like us, they had no eyes.

They had a long tail, and between their two legs, was a limb with only one huge claw, used to tear prey apart. They were dark purple, with a mustard yellow underbelly, and a pair of strange crests on their head. Like the Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park, they can only sense you if you move.

I froze, breathing quietly, terrified out of my mind. Steel Claw didn't move, but only because he was too afraid to, not because he knew what he had to do. I telepathically contacted him, telling him not to move a muscle, not to even twitch, because that would give our position to the monstrous predator in front of us. But Steel Claw didn't seem to be acknowledging what I had just told him.

The Carnovarus began moving forward, with each footstep shaking the ground. He had no idea where we were, but was puzzled, since one second he sensed movement, the other it had disappeared. He already knew what we were, knowing that we were small prey- Carnovarus were actually immune to the effects from acid, since many life forms on this planet have evolved it as their defense mechanism, so if he tried to cut our flesh, he would be unaffected.

The Carnovarus moved his head forward, gently moving it towards Steel Claw. If he couldn't sense our movement, he would try to feel for us. After all, if he gets too close or touches you, you have to move. Then, it would be all over.

Steel Claw instinctively held his breath, unable to stay still much longer. The Carnovarus head was absolutely huge, capable of swallowing him in one bite.

He snorted on Steel Claws body, which was beginning to shiver in fear. Soon, it was going to know exactly were Steel Claw was.

I made a quick, desperate but quiet growling sound. The monster snarled softly, and turned his massive head, away from Steel Claw, turning towards me. He had only heard my noise, but it was enough to turn him away from my friend.

The Carnovarus' black saliva dribbled onto the floor, staining it as his head carefully made its way towards me. I felt an unimaginable amount of fear, watching in horror, evaluating whether the Carnovarus would come close enough to touch me or not. He growled, watched me without knowing I was there, then walking off, exhaling strongly. The caves darkness swallowed him up.

Steel Claw telepathically sent me a message, without moving at all.

_Can we please go now?_

I waited a few seconds, thinking up a plan of escape. The Carnovarus would sense us, even if he left us.

_When I tell you to run... you run as fast as you can... don't even think about me... just get out of here when I command you to do so._

I lingered around a little more.

_When I count to three, we get out of here... one... _

I could only hear the almost silent sound of us breathing.

_two..._

I tensed up my muscles, ready to pounce away from were I was standing.

_Three!_

Quick as a flash, we sped out of the cave. The Carnovarus jumped out of the darkness, jaws wide open with his spit flying everywhere. He landed with a thump, and closed his jaws around the tip of Steel Claws tail, slicing off the blade. Steel Claw screamed in pain, but carried on running, as he caught up with me outside of the cave.

The Carnovarus arose, eating the severed part of Steel Claws tail. He was still hungry for more, as he ran towards us.

I located a small crack by the caves side, which we could fit inside.

I nudged Steel Claw, and we sprinted towards the crack, not daring to stop or slow down. We crawled inside, just before the jaws of the Carnovarus closed around me. He roared loudly in annoyance, sticking his huge, clawed finger inside, trying to grab us.

_Enough is enough! _I thought, snarling

I nipped his finger, and ripped out a small piece of flesh, which was covered in silver blood.

The Carnovarus screeched, quickly taking his finger out of the hole. He then gave up, and slowly walked away, looking for a different victim.

Steel Claw and I breathed heavily, hyperventilating after that horrific experience. Steel Claw looked at his tail, somewhat ashamed that he had lost his silver blade.

_Don't worry. _I said, consoling him.

_It'll be okay. At least you're still alive._


	11. Hunting Humans

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a long time, but I was a little stuck and didn't have much time, and am working on a draft for a new fanfiction. Now, as you can see, I finally began to write again!**

We remained within the small crack upon the side of the cave. It was safe, and there were no chances of a deadly, aggressive killing machine to be hidden in the shadows.

_I'm beginning to lose hope... _Steel Claw growled.

I looked at him, shocked. The only thing that has made us survive so long was hope, and if he began to lose it, the consequences for him could be disastrous!

_No! You musn't lose hope! It's all we have, along with each other! _I hissed. Although, deep down, I knew that our species had no chance.

_I can tell that you too are beginning to lose it..._

He was correct. I shuddered slightly. I nearly forgot the fact that xenomorphs are telepathic and know how you feel.

We sat there, silently. Steel Claw was constantly looking at his tail, whose end was nothing more than a dry, green stub.

_Look at it. How disgraceful I look. _Steel Claw said, ashamed.

I moved forward, to inspect his tail. It could have been far worst, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be annoyed. Our tails are among our primary weapons- without it, we would be much weaker and easier to kill.

_It's okay. There aren't any other xenomorphs around who will kill you._

Usually, if you are wounded, older members of our species will kill you as they will see you as weak. The Queen never likes it when that happens, but most xenomorphs are neutral about it.

A few hours later, we decided to sleep, as the sun was beginning to slowly dive below the horizon. Later, when it was rising again, when the light was blessing the land once more, we awoke, drowsily getting up onto our legs. We decided to leave, as we didn't want to live right next to the carnovarus.

We left the small hole, and wandered away, in search of a new home. We were now tired nomads, lost in time and place. We marched through the dry landscape, where nothing much happened. We lived on a planet so harsh, few could ever survive.

After an hour of walking, we saw some humans. They were not the same ones who murdered my family, but they were obvious allies of the ones who did. They had not seen us, and we were famished. Our stomachs were empty, and the strange thing was that if we stayed without food for too long, the stomach acid would slowly grow more powerful, until it simply eats through the inside of the stomach, ultimately ending up killing us.

Steel Claw and I slowly crept up to a large rock, and hid behind it. We watched the humans- they were unaware that they were being stalked by one of the deadliest predators to have ever evolved in the galaxy.

I raised up my bladed tail, ready to strike if one came too close. Steel Claw jealously looked at my blade, then raised his hands, flexing his claws.

There were two humans, each one with enough flesh to last us for days.

We ran forwards, and we killed them before they even knew they were dead. I impaled mine with my tail, piercing it straight through its heart, whilst Steel Claw quickly rammed his inner mouth through the head of one of the humans. Blood splattered onto the ground, as he retracted his mouth, and ate part of the humans fleshy brain.


	12. Our Fate Was Unknown

Steel Claw and I devoured the humans in ten minutes flat, with nothing but bones and blood decorating the floor. I felt my stomach slowly filling- a pleasant feeling for any ravenous life form.

We consumed the last, small pieces of flesh, then I raised my head, to look at the sun. It was a simple, eerie glow, its light shrouded by dark clouds. The dark, barren landscape showed no signs of life, not one single twitch.

I hissed, telling Steel Claw to follow me. We had to move to find a new home.

We began to trudge on, against the cool yet somewhat harsh breeze. Our fate was unknown. I heard Steel Claw contact me with his mind.

_Exactly what sort of shelter do we need? Does it have to be a cave, or could it be something else?_

Fighting against the wind, which seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, I answered his question.

_It has to be something that could protect us, although a cave would be preferable. We need to get out of the open so other carnivores don't see us._

_What about Predators?  
><em>

I stopped walking. I had never seen, let alone encountered a Predator in my life. I had no idea if they were simple rumors or the terrifying truth, but many of the older members of our hive-

_Who are now dead _I thought

- would tell us about terrible creatures called Predators. They had witnessed huge, metal, flying objects appear from the sky, and take whole hives from this very planet. Legend says they would then enslave the queen, and tie her up for many years, forcing her to lay her eggs with no mercy whatsoever. They would then allow the facehuggers to attack something, say a human (also kidnapped), and then let the chestbursters grow older, until they kill them just for their despicable, sadistic love of hunting without reason. The mother, throughout her whole, miserable life (if you could even call it that) gives birth to her children, only to know that they were going to die. She had to go through that sort of pain every day of her life, for many years. When the queen gets old and stops producing eggs, the Predators simply kill her. But, they suffer so greatly, when their day comes, they don't even put up a fight, as they simply want their pain to die with them. Some rumors a few days before the hive was destroyed say that the Predators last queen has been disposed of, and soon, they may return here, to have the 'honor' of killing the last Xenomorphs in the universe.

_Don't worry about the Predators, Steel Claw. I doubt we'll see any._

_What if we do?_

_...then we must kill it..._

We then carried on with the walking, as the wind grew more powerful every second.

_Blade Tail?_

_Yes?_

_I'm scared... I have never thought the wind could be so powerful..._

_Don't worry, it'll be all right. Just keep moving!_

Just as I said that, something appeared within my vision.

A thin, swirling wind slowly began protruding out of the clouds, snaking down towards ground zero.

Tornado.


	13. The Tornado

The huge tornado gently kissed the ground, and started sucking up everything nearby like a wormhole leading to hell.

Terror struck my heart. Debris flew around us, as the massive twister slowly began to make its way towards us.

I screeched.

_Run, Steel Claw, run! _**(****Guess the reference!)**_Go! Don't look back, get out of here!_

Without thinking twice, young little Steel Claw sprinted away from the tornado, with me trailing slowly behind him. He was faster than I, and would constantly look behind himself to check that I was okay, but I would then have to tell him not to think about me, but to concentrate on running faster.

I felt the winds gently begin to pull me back as I sprinted forwards. Steel Claw was beginning to outrun the tornado, but I was a different story...

As I ran, I dashed past a huge, tree-like plant. The powerful gale tore it from its roots, and it collapsed upon me. It pinned me by the leg, and no matter how hard I pulled, I wouldn't get lose. Steel Claw saw me, and began to slow down.

_No! Steel Claw! Don't stop! I'll be okay! I will find you! I PROMISE!_

Steel Claw acknowledged my words, then carried on with running away.

As my vision started to blur, I saw the huge tornado engulf me. The only thing stopping me from flying off the ground was the tree that was crushing my leg. Everything began to fade, as I began to see other life forms and whiz above me. I only remember feeling something slam against my head, and after that, I only saw total darkness, and felt a throbbing pain on my cranium.

**One Hour Later**

My vision returned. All I could see was total and utter destruction, the remnants of a once calm landscape somehow transformed into a barren world filled with the lifeless bodies of animals, their features frozen to reveal their terrified emotions just before death. Their lifeblood was slowly oozing out of their soft, broken bodies.

Using all my strength, I hauled myself away from the tree, and inspected my wounded leg. It hurt, but it miraculously wasn't broken. The sun started to break through the horizon, giving light to a nightmarish place.

I then remembered the one thing I had to do.

I had to find Steel Claw.

I had promised I would.


	14. Predators

I trudged through the grotesque landscape, scanning the twisted bodies of the dead as they lay on the floor.

So many casualties.

Slowly, I breathed, limping away to find Steel Claw. I was wary- I didn't want to be caught by humans, and I prayed that no Predators had decided to come on this planet. I dragged my tired body along, searching and searching and searching.

After two merciless hours of walking across the dark, navy coloured land, battling the elements, I saw something in the sky. It was huge, grey, and soared high above me. Quickly, I hid behind a large rock, knowing exactly what it was.

It was a spaceship. But it was too advanced to be that of a human.

It was something from the deepest part of hell.

Predator...

I watched the ship as it began to descend towards the planet. I sniffed the air, snorting when I caught the strange scent of the Predator ship. I glared at it, softly snarling as it landed. I shuffled backwards as the doors of the ship opened, and smoke spewed out.

I saw tall shadows of what were the dreaded Predators.

The rumors were true.

They were different colours, but they all had the same basic features- insect-like mouth,clothes with a tribal style to them, very advanced weapons and small, beady eyes.

I was terrified. They were rumored to have these helmets that allow them to see the heat within the body of another animal, but luckily, they weren't wearing one. Instead, they clutched their helmets in their clawed hands.

Then, the three meter aliens began clicking at one another, communicating with each other. I had no idea what it was all about, but a good guess would be that the lead predator (a large, green scaled individual with mandibles larger than the others) was talking about the hunt with smaller, younger predators.

A good guess would be that they heard about my species going extinct, and decided that they would send young individuals on a hunt, and whoever killed the last xenomorphs would be given great honor when they returned to their home planet.

The huge leader stopped talking, and the others began to nod their heads in agreement. Then, they walked off, alone, in different directions.

I'm not the only one on the search for Steel Claw.


	15. Resting

I had walked for over five hours, with nothing very eventful occurring. I could sense that Steel Claw was still alive, and that I was closer to finding him than any of the predators. It was night time, and some stars faintly glowed in the navy sky like tiny diamonds. I looked up at them, wondering if any planets orbiting them harbored life, and what that life would be like.

_Whoever is up there is certainly having a better time than me... _I thought, as I drowsily trudged onwards. I pondered on that thought for a little while, until I stumbled, realising I was so tired, that I was unable to concentrate. I snorted, and lay down on the ground. Sleeping here was dangerous, but there was nowhere else I could go without potentially running into a Predator or a human. I breathed slowly, and lay my head on the ground. The last thought to go through my mind was:

_What is Steel Claw doing this very second...?_

**I'm SO sorry, everyone, for not writing for such a long time! I'm just so busy and was experiencing writers block. And also I apologise about this chapter being so short, but I genuinly didn't know what to write about. Please, don't try to give me ideas about what to write in this story as I have pretty much planned what will happen next, even if it may take time to write. Thanks for the support :)**


	16. The Climax- part 1

**Oh. My. God. I am SO sorry for not writing in this for so long, I really am. I was experiencing some serious writers block. I mean, this is just unbelievable, I left this story for over a month!**

I woke up. I could feel something, something that gave me hope, and made me believe that, maybe, just maybe, my species does stand a chance.

Steel Claw. He is so, very close now. He must have been trying to find me: proof that we had a true friendship, an unbreakable bond.

I sniffed the air. Steel Claw wasn't alone. The leader of the predators... he was here too. I could even smell his sadistic intentions of killing us off. We had to find each other, right here, right now.

I quickly got up, and sent a telepathic message to Steel Claw.

_Steel Claw! If you can hear me, we must find each other! Right now!_

I got a response. It was Steel Claw!

_Blade Tail! Are you there?! I sense a foreign presence... I think it's dangerous...it's quite close too..._

_Steel Claw, you have to get out of there now! You're in danger! Ru-_

My messages were interrupted by a bloodcurdling screech- the unmistakable screech of a xenomorph.

Concerned and fearful, I quickly ran onwards, toward the terrifyingly loud screams of pain.

_Don't die! Don't you dare die! _I thought as I ran towards Steel Claws yelps.

I saw his silhouette, and his jaws were open wide as he cried out, with acid blood spurting out of his side. He had collapsed to the ground. Next to him was the moss coloured leader of the predators, piercing Steel Claws body with a large spear, who's tip slowly began to dissolve.

Quickly, I ran forward, snarling louder than ever. I pounced next to Steel Claw, grabbed the spear in my jaws, and tossed it away. The predator watched me, somewhat surprised. He then growled, and two blades on his wrist extended out, as he raised his arm in a threatening pose. Steel Claw stared at me, unable to believe what I was doing! No xenomorph had ever risked his life for another, unless it's for the queen.

I jumped forward, my arms outstretched to grab the predator and slash at his flesh. Instead, he dodged my attack. I fell to the ground, with a loud bang.

He dug his wrist blades into my hips, ripping my flesh apart before they dissolved into nothing.

I thrust the side of my tail against him, trying to ignore all the pain I was feeling. He stumbled away from me, and quickly looked at his wrist blades, which had been corroded away. He then turned back to me, and ran towards me, until I sliced the tip of my tail across his chest. Green blood dribbled out of the long scar I gave him.

I wasn't going to stop fighting. Not when I had just found Steel Claw.

The predator glared at me, with an evil look in his small, yellow eyes. They practically translated everything he was thinking.

'_I want to kill you. Slowly. I want to tear out your inner mouth, and rip out your teeth, one by one.'_

We began running towards one another. We both jumped, tumbling towards each other in the air. We crashed against each other, still slashing and biting. We were thrown from each other, and fell to the ground. We got up, snarling and growling at one another as Steel Claw helplessly watched. He had bled so much he could barely move.

Just as the Predator and I were going to go in for the last attack, we both saw something fall across the sky. We turned our heads to see it better. It was small, but it was slowly accelerating, building up speed. The Predator looked back at me, made a sound which was like a laugh, then quickly left.

This weapon was not made by a Predator. No, it was something human.

It was a nuclear weapon. They wanted destroy millions of lives, just so they could kill off two.

They were nuking us from orbit.


	17. The Climax- Part 2

I quickly hissed at Steel Claw.

_Steel Claw! Get up, now!_

_I'm sorry, Blade Tail... I can't..._

_Listen to me! You have to get up! You swore you will fight till your last breath! You musn't die, not now! Not when I just found you!_

_I'm too weak..._

Steel Claw looked up to me. I could see that he was going through so much pain, as he breathed loudly, loosing blood very quickly.

_I'm not going to let you die!_

Quickly, I grabbed Steel Claws limp body in my arms.

Right at that moment, the nuclear weapon slammed against the ground! There was a bright flash, brighter than a million suns, and when that died out, I saw huge plumes of smoke rising from a smothered mix of fires, dust and debris, which were thrown in all directions- including mine...

A huge mushroom cloud rose to the sky, towering above the hellish inferno. Finally, there was a very, very loud bang, and it disorientated my hearing.

_Hang in there Steel Claw! There's a nearby cave, it might save us!_

I began dragging his body across the ground, towards the cave, which was about fifty meters away from us.

_The fires are raging towards us, Blade Tail... leave me here..._

_No! I won't! We are the last ones, we must survive!_

_Blade Tail, we are a lost cause... our species are already doomed, we might as well end the misery here._

Still dragging his body away, I replied:

_No! We must not give up and die, dammit! We must fight, no matter WHAT life throws at us. We will not die, do you hear me! WE WILL NOT GIVE UP!_

Steel Claw weakly snorted, as the inferno came crashing closer and closer.

_We're almost there! Stay alive, We're almost there!_

Just as the huge fires reached us, I threw Steel Claw into the dark cave, then jumped in myself. I pounced the the side of the entrance to the cave, still with Steel Claw, so the raging explosion wouldn't get us.

Realising that we had not been killed, I steadily began to breathe, and started making strange laughing noises, revealing how joyful I was. Xenomorphs barely ever emitted such noises.

_Steel Claw! We're alive! We made it!_

**Stay tuned, guys! There will be more to come!**


	18. Death Is Inevitable

Steel Claw turned to face me, weakly breathing.

_So... we're not dead?_

_No! We actually survived! _

_We... we did?_

_Yes! Steel Claw... I sense you are weak, is something wrong?_

_No. I'm okay, don't waste your emotions on me._

I looked at Steel Claws side. It had been horrifically damaged by the Predator. Small shreds of dark skin decorated the gaping wound.

_Trust me, Blade Tail... it's just a scratch..._

Steel Claw seemed awfully tired.

_Steel Claw... try to get up..._

Steel Claw slowly raised up his body. Suddenly, he hissed in pain, and tumbled back to the ground.

_You're hurt... don't try to move! I will look after you. We should try to get some rest, tomorrow we won't be so tired._

And so, we lay out heads onto the ground, and slept quietly and soundly.

**Next morning**

I awoke, slowly looking around. Steel Claw was still asleep, and I could tell he was not dead as I could still hear his thoughts.

I snorted, and got up, looking outside the cave. All there was was utter destruction, with what was like the remnants of a was absoloutely nothing in sight- everything had been vapourised. It's rather sad that so many creatures must now suffer for many years to come, simply because the humans wouldn't just leave us alone. I believe they all left once they thought the nuke was enough to kill us, but they were very wrong.

I heard that Steel Claws breathing began to get a bit loud. I nudged him, waking him up. He faced me, but his wheezing did not stop.

_Steel Claw? What's wrong?_

_... Blade Tail... I don't know if... I can stay alive much longer..._

_No...Please, Steel Claw, you can't... you musn't..._

_I'm sorry, Blade Tail... my wound is torturing me... I don't have the strength to live anymore..._

_Steel Claw! You can't! Don't you remember our promise!? That we need to survive till the end!?_

_This is the end, for me..._

_...NO! DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T YOU SAY THAT! YOU CAN'T DIE! I CAN'T BE ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! _

This was the first time I just wanted to die. Right in front of me, the only thing I had left in the whole universe, was slowly beginning to perish.

_Blade Tail... I'm afraid... can you please hold my hand._

The young creature begged me to console him as he lay there, dying. I slowly moved my hand to his, and held it.

_You won't give up when I die, will you...?_

_No... I never will._

I was beginning to sob. This was even worst than the death of my mother.

_...Good... and, remember this... we will always...be...friends..._

Just as he said that, the heavy breathing stopped, just like my heart.

_Steel Claw...? _I asked, in a scared, shaky voice. I nudged his body with my hand.

He was completely lifeless. His jet black body began to turn grey as the blood in his body stopped flowing.

_No! STEEL CLAW! Why did you have to die?!_

If I had human eyes like you, I would be blinded by the amount of tears I would be crying.

I dug my head into his neck, making weeping sounds over his limp body.

From that moment on, I knew I was doomed to be alone forever. I knew that my life was now not worth living. But, Steel Claws dying wish was for me to survive. And that's exactly what I'll do.

**Epilogue**

Now you know my story. I am now older, and have still been fighting for survival, killing all the Predators who attack me. Killing is now so much harder for me, since after experiencing such a heartbreaking death, it made me realise that death should not be taken lightly, and that one must refrain from it as much as possible.

I have no idea what will happen in the future, but one thing is for sure. Death is inevitable. And once I am gone, my species will disappear forever. That day could happen tomorrow, maybe in a decade, it's all a question of when.

But I am getting weaker by the day.

It will be soon.

Very soon.

**The End! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and, you can say it, I love tragic endings too much. I only use them when it's appropriate, though. Have a good day!**


End file.
